wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/21
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XXI | sekcja3=Wybuch | poprzedni=Rozdział XX | następny=Rozdział XXII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXI Wybuch W wielkiej altanie, w ogrodzie turzerogskim towarzystwo miejscowe zebrane było przy śniadaniu. Wtem służący zameldował: - Przyjechał dworski kozak z Prokopyszcz, przywiózł jakąś pakę i list do panienki. Czy mam go wołać? Kościesza spojrzał na sługę takim wzrokiem, że ten od razu zrozumiał, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Cofnął się w tył. Lecz Andzia zawołała spokojnie, ale stanowczo, pomimo że twarz jej oblała się gorącą falą rumieńca. - Gdzie jest ten kozak? To pewno Fedor? - A ot on idzie - rzekł przelękniony lokaj. Kozak wszedł do altany z pudłem i listem w ręku. Zdjął kaszkiet i skłonił się. Kościesza krzyknął zmienionym głosem, powstając gwałtownie: - Jak śmiesz wchodzić bez pozwolenia?! Poszoł won! - Kazał jasny pan oddać samej panience, to oddaję. Taki rozkaz. Pan Teodor wściekły, ze ściśniętą pięścią skoczył do Fedora. Andzia błyskawicznie stanęła przed ojczymem, zatrzymując go na miejscu. Oczy aż oszalałe z przerażenia, pełnej niemej siły wpiła w źrenice ojczyma i szepnęła: - Do skandalu nie dopuszczę, błagam... Po czym zwróciła się do kozaka, który stał wyprostowany, bez cienia niepokoju na junackiej twarzy. - Dziękuję ci, Fedorze, idź do czeladnej i zaczekaj, dadzą ci tam jeść. Gdy kozak skłoniwszy się odszedł, Andzia schowała list za bluzkę i biorąc pakę, chciała z nią wyjść z altany, wtem Kościesza zasyczał: - Może byśmy i my dostąpili zaszczytu ujrzenia zawartości tej... skrzyni. - Owszem - odrzekła Andzia chłodno, z wymuszonym uśmiechem; domyślała się kwiatów i pragnęła je rozpakować w swoim pokoju bez świadków, lecz nie chciała drażnić ojczyma. - Poczekaj, Andziu, ja otworzę - zawołał Januszek. Podczas, gdy chłopak pomagałjej niezgrabnie, Tarłówna przelotnie spojrzała na Jana Smoczyńskiego. Siedział blady, ze wzrokiem wbitym w filiżankę, z tak apatyczną twarzą, jakby nie słyszał i nie widział, co się działo dokoła. Panna Ewelina miała wystraszoną minę, pani Smoczyńska z przerażenia była ledwo żywa. Podniesiony głos Kościeszy i jego zachowanie się obezwładniło obie kobiety. Gdy jednak Andzia wyjęła z paki purpurowe pąki róż, pachnące, świeże, przepyszne swym bogactwem, obie panie wyraziły mimowolny zachwyt. Jan wpatrzył się w kwiaty i zbladł jeszcze silniej. Januszek unosił się krzykliwie, Andzia zaś z rozjaśnioną jak zorza twarzą, z promiennymi oczami wyjmowała coraz nowe gałęzie szkarłatnych róż i wąchając całe ich pęki tak, że zakrywały prawie jej głowę, całowała kwiaty dyskretnie bardzo, ale z radosnym krzykiem serca, nie znając jeszcze treści listu i właściwego celu tego pakunku róż. Wybrała wszystkie, po czym wrzuciła je powtórnie do paki i, porwawszy ją oburącz, pędem wybiegła z altany do siebie. Kościesza zielono-siny, straszny, z okrutnie sfałdowanym czołem, ciężko powstał i poszedł w głąb ogrodu. Tego co czuł i myślał, nie potrafił na razie sformułować, huczało mu w głowie nieznośnie, rozumiał to jedno i najdotkliwiej, że został poskromiony przez Andzię jak dziki zwierz i... że Olelkowicz jawną rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Zrozumiał to od razu, jak tylko kozak Andrzeja wszedł do altany. Chciał go przepędzić precz - byłby go wybił, bo nie panował nad sobą. - Andzia przeszkodziła. Doszłoby istotnie do skandalu, a co wówczas... Można mieć na oku starego Grześka, który kilka razy prawdopodobnie nosił list do Andzi, ale teraz, skoro Andrzej przysyła otwarcie swego kozaka, w barwie i z blachą Olelkowiczów, tego bić i przepędzić byłoby ryzykowne. Olelkowicz jest zbyt potężnym panem w tej okolicy, za wielu ma przyjaciół i popleczników, lekceważyć go publicznie i zadzierać z nim w taki sposób, równało się postradaniu opinii i zyskaniu sobie wrogów w całej okolicy. Mogło to grozić nawet pojedynkiem lub sądem honorowym, ale obu tych ewentualności w stosunku do Olelkowicza Kościesza obawiał się panicznie. Czuł doskonale, że nikt go nie lubi. Po śmierci Izy, matki Andzi, całe obywatelstwo usunęło się od niego ostentacyjnie, w Turzerogach nikt nie bywał. Kościesza nie ubolewał nad tym, miał jednak to poczucie, że bezpieczniej z okolicą nie zadzierać, wolał, aby go unikano, aniżeli by go sądzono. Przeczuwał, że tak będzie lepiej. Wymówił wprawdzie dom Andrzejowi, lecz pomimo to przewagę jego nad sobą doskonale pojmował. Wiedział, że młody pan, zachowując się dotychczas wstrzemięźliwie, tylko politykuje, również nie chcąc skandalu, lecz z innych pobudek. Z bolesną świadomością Kościesza spostrzegł coraz głębszą miłość Andzi do Andrzeja, nie umiał na to zaradzić. Nie skutkowały dyplomatyczne zabiegi, oszczerstwa rzucane na Andrzeja, nieprawdopodobne i ohydne, których często nawet Andzia nie rozumiała. Ze zgrozą wówczas patrzyły na niego jej cudne oczy, lecz przeczyła wszystkiemu z upartą, niezłomną stanowczością. Chciał ją wywieźć w świat, projektował podróż za granicę, zabawy różne, zwiedzania, poddał jej nawet myśl, dawniej odrzuconą przez niego, aby jechała do Krakowa na studia, ofiarował się jechać razem, aby tylko nie rozłączać się z nią, aby była pod jego opieką. Nic nie pomogło, Andzia zapowiedziała, że nie ruszy się z Turzerogów, gdy zaś miał ją zmusić do wyjazdu, zachorowała, przeziębiwszy się umyślnie. Wiedział o tym. Kościesza czuł się bezradny; doprowadziło go to do rozpaczy i do wściekłości, lecz nie miał sposobu wybrnięcia. Teraz Olelkowicz widocznie pójdzie przebojem. I co wówczas?... Zabierze mu ją stanowczo. Wszelkie złudy, nadzieje, skryte marzenia, cała możliwość promiennej przyszłości widziana w śmiałych wizjach... przy tym jej majątki, lwia część fortuny, wszystko dla niego zginie... przepadnie na wieki... Nad rozkosznym sezamem, zawartym w tej dziewczynie zamkną się dla Kościeszy ciężkie wrota strasznego rozczarowania. Czyż idea przewodnia kilku lat, słodki cel, powzięty od dawna, do którego pragnął dążyć wytrwale i za wszelką cenę, wielkie marzenie jego zmysłów i bezwzględny nakaz duszy, czyż to wszystko ma być zniweczone, zgniecione przez nieubłagany, szyderczy los? Czyż skatowanie Izy będzie się mściło? Kościesza zatrząsł się, gdyż wyobraźnia przywoływała mu oczy zmarłej żony, takie bolesne a tak niewysłowienie potępiające. - Znęcałeś się nade mną, wpędziłeś w grób, byłam ci zbyteczna, bo zakiełkowała w twej duszy zbrodnicza idea - mówiły wyraźnie oczy Izy. Kościesza bał się ich zawsze. Wydało mu się, że zmarła idzie za nim krok w krok, że podsłuchuje myśli krążące mu w mózgu, że go sądzi i skazuje. Sztywnym krokiem szedł przed siebie, postanowił nie rozmyślać, nie analizować, tylko jednakowo energicznie bronić swej sprawy i iść naprzód,druzgocąc wszystko po drodze. Tymczasem Andzia w swym pokoju przeczytała nieskończoną ilość razy list Andrzeja, nacieszyła się różami i odpisawszy ukochanemu długo i serdecznie, obdarzyła hojnie Fedora, wyprawiając go z powrotem. Cały dzień spędziła przy różach, tym bardziej, że dokoła siebie czuła wyjątkowy chłód. Kościesza był jak głaz, unikała go zresztą sama, panna Ewelina z obawy przed niechęcią pana domu boczyła się również, gdy zaś Andzia wbiegła radośnie do ciotki Malwiny, tamta leżąc na łóżku odwróciła się gwałtownie do ściany, udając że śpi. Tarłównie serce ścisnęło się żalem, uczuła się skrzywdzona, gorycz napełniła jej duszę. Wyszła od ciotki cichutko; ze łzami w oczach, owiana smutkiem, pełna żałosnych tęsknot siedziała u siebie samotnie jak zbłąkany ptak wyrzucony z gniazda. Miała wrażenie, że jest wyklęta z domu i nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bezwzględnie potępiają miłość Andrzeja do niej i jej wzajemność. Wszak jeśli ciotce chodziło o wydanie Lory za Andrzeja, to ta się sama usunęła, kategorycznie wyrażając swe credo. Wyjechała z obcym mężczyzną, nieznanym zupełnie, zlekceważyła wszystko, nawet chorą matkę. Raz jeden tylko napisała do matki krótko, że jest szczęśliwa, że organizuje sobie życie takie, o jakim marzyła, że rozkoszuje się swobodą i światem i prosi matkę, aby nie martwiła się jej postępkiem, gdyż ona inaczej żyć nie potrafi, to jest jej los i przeznaczenie. Opiekę nad matką zdawała na Andzię, w przyszłości zaś na Jasia. I koniec. Żadnych więcej wyjaśnień. List nosił stempel z jakiegoś kantonu Szwajcarii. Pani Smoczyńska łudząc się trochę, że Lora wyszła za Oksztę, którego wyobrażała sobie jako wielkiego obszarnika z Galicji, doznała nad wyraz przykrego zawodu. W przystępie rozpaczy przeklęła córkę, podarła jej list, zniszczyła fotografie Lory i nie pozwalała sobie więcej o niej wspominać, całą swą miłość macierzyńską przelewając na Jasia. Zapadała też na zdrowiu coraz poważniej, ale Andzia zauważyła, że nawet jej troskliwe pielęgnowanie drażni ciotkę. Któregoś dnia Tarłówna zbliżyła się do Jasia, pragnęła odnaleźć w nim dawną, braterską duszę. Siedział na werandzie zasępiony, z książką w ręku. Stanęła przed nim i spytała nieśmiało. - Może byś mi towarzyszył, Jasiu, do lasu, tak tu głucho i... ciężko w domu. - Nie mogę, muszę być z Januszkiem. - On także pójdzie z nami, teraz przecież nie ma lekcji. Smoczyński nie znalazł wykrętu i poszli. Nie było im jednakże dobrze ze sobą. Jan szedł obok niej milczący, zupełnie zmieniony, niepodobny do dawnego Jasia, trochę łobuza i wesołego towarzysza. Teraz stał się młodzieńcem poważnym, niemal sensatem, wyrósł znacznie i wyprzystojniał, ale nadmiernie szczupła postać jego gięła się ociężale, jakby pod brzemieniem troski. Twarz blada, o wybitnych skurczach nerwowych, na skroni i koło ust ocienionych już gęstym puchem wąsów. Oczy dawniej żywe, błyszczące, zasnuła dziwna mgła melancholii, wyglądały niekiedy jakby śpiące. Rok miniony i ostatnie wypadki wyryły na tym chłopcu straszne piętno. Gdy Janusz pobiegł z psami naprzód, Andzia wzięła Janka za rękę, przemówiła serdecznie: - Jaśku, co tobie jest?Wyznaj mi szczerze wszystko, ja cię zrozumiem, zobaczysz. Milczał. - Widzisz, Jaśku, ja wiem, że położenie twoje bardzo jest niemiłe; matka chora wymagałaby wyłącznej i starannej kuracji... Wasz Smoczew leży prawie odłogiem, bo cóż tam zasiewy, wiele nie dadzą... teraz znowu ucieczka Lory... Jan żachnął się. - Ach, Lora... można się było tego po niej spodziewać, wstyd tylko, hańbę przyniosła naszej rodzinie i pogorszyła stan mamy, ale to jeszcze klęska nie ostateczna. Nerwowym ruchem uścisnął rękę Tarłówny. - Zapomniałem ci, Andziu, podziękować z całej duszy za twoją opiekę nad mamą i Smoczewem. Wiem od pana Kadłubka, że gdyby nie ty, Smoczew nie byłby nawet zasiany na jesieni; ty doglądałaś sama wszystkiego. Nie umiem ci nawet wyrazić swej wdzięczności. Jesteś bardzo dobra. Głos mu drgnął rozrzewnieniem. - Uspokój się, Jasiu, to był nasz obowiązek, mój i ojczyma. Jan zaśmiał się nienaturalnie. - Andziu, to właściwie nie był obowiązek, tylko dobroć, ale twoja, nie mów o ojczymie, on ci bowiem stale przeszkadzał, wiem to dobrze. To jest moja bolączka, moja rana w sercu, że ja matki zabrać z sobą nie mogę do Moskwy, nie mogę ulokować jej w Smoczewie, bo... nie mam gdzie. Chciałem przygotować dla niej czworak, jedyny na tych zgliszczach, lecz matka nie chce za nic. Przyzwyczajona do wygód, rozpieszczona, nie może mnie zrozumieć. Teraz szczególnie po ucieczce Lory powinienem sam opiekować się matką, trzeba by odbudować dom w Smoczewie, lecz już zapomnieć o naukach, albo sprzedać Smoczew. - Ciocia nie chce o tym słuchać, nie można jej robić takiej przykrości, to by ją dobiło. Jasiu, posłuchaj, mamą i Smoczewem ja się opiekuję, bądź pewien, że będę dla niej drugą córką. - Ty, Andziu, wyjdziesz za mąż. Powiedział to takim ostrym i przykrym tonem, że dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wymówką. - Czyżbyś i ty potępiał mój wybór?... - Nie mam do tego prawa - odrzekł zimno. - I nie masz podstawy, bo sam znasz pana Andrzeja i wiesz, co o nim sądzić. Gdy go zaślubię, on uszanuje na pewno wszystkie moje pragnienia i zobowiązania moralne. - To jest jakie, Andziu? - Będziemy się wspólnie opiekowali ciocią i Smoczewem do czasu, aż ty skończysz uniwersytet. Ciocia będzie mi matką. Smoczyński spojrzał na nią surowo. Usta wykrzywił mu ironiczny wyraz. - Czy ty myślisz, że jestem żebrakiem i pozwolę matce iść na łaskę do Prokopyszcz pod dumny dach kniazia Olelkowicza?! - wybuchnął. - Jasiu, co tobie?... - Mylisz się, Andziu, i nie znasz mnie, na takie upokorzenie nigdy bym się nie zdobył, za żadną cenę! Co innego twoja opieka nad mamą, tę łatwiej mi znieść, ale kłaniać się jasnemu panu na Prokopyszczach, Dubowie z przyległościami... - Jasiu, opamiętaj się! Teraz ja powiem, że ty nie znasz Andrzeja, źle, niesprawiedliwie go osądzasz. - Wszystko jedno! Z chwilą, gdy wyjdziesz za mąż, zmienią się nasze warunki. Choćby matka miała ucierpieć na zdrowiu, zabiorę ją do Moskwy, może nawet już tej jesieni. Tarłówna zwiesiła smutnie głowę. Zrozumiała, że upragniony i oczekiwany przez nią fakt zaślubin Andrzeja, dla Jasia i jego matki stałby się wyrokiem. Więc i tu jej szczęście ma wrogów. Ogarniało ją rozdrażnienie. - Matka twoja nie przeżyłaby takiej podróży i mieszkania w Moskwie - rzekła opryskliwie. - W takim razie zostanie w Smoczewie pod opieką Butkowskiej - burknął Jan. - A ty? - Ja?... Och, nie. Są rzeczy ponad ludzkie siły, teraz trzyma mnie obowiązek, jak łańcuch wyjącego psa. Nieprędko przyzwyczaję się do takiego stopnia, aby móc tu zamieszkać. - Z czym się masz oswajać? Popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. - Mniejsza o to! - sarknął gniewnie. - Nie powinienem był tu w ogóle przyjeżdżać, przynaglały mnie listy matki błagające, rozpaczliwe i zmusiła mnie własna, niepojęta, przeraźliwie despotyczna tęsknota. Musiałem, musiałem zagłuszyć w sobie wszystko i podążyć tam, dokąd mnie wołała. Gdy otrzymałem list pana Kościeszy, ofiarujący mi posadę, leciałem jak wariat bez zastanowienia, tylko z tym jednym obrazem w duszy. Nie wiem, jak przebyłem egzaminy, jak je skończyłem, żyjąc już tylko nadzieją, że... ujrzę... że będę tu, że zmiażdżę nareszcie całoroczną mękę, że zaspokoję pragnienie serca samym widokiem, ...że jak niewolnik... Zachłysnął się. Jęknęło mu w piersi łkaniem. Andzia nagle zrozumiała wszystko, szła cicho, nie śmiąc podnieść na niego oczu. Jaś mówił dalej stłumionym głosem: - I... przyjechałem po to, by mękę swoją zwiększyć stokrotnie, by ją przedłużyć, rozciągnąć na całe życie. Nikt mnie nie ostrzegł, co tu zastanę, bezlitosny bywa los. List pana Kościeszy z propozycją posady wydaje mi się ironią, umyślnym szyderstwem, aby mnie zgnębić, aby mi wskazać nędzę mego stanowiska. Muszę patrzeć, być widzem własnego dramatu duszy i nawet się nie zająknąć, przeciwnie, dla ocalenia pozorów mieć pogodny humor... Umilkł. Andzia, nie patrząc nań odczuwała, że łamie się z sobą, że pragnąłby wypowiedzieć więcej, a jednocześnie karci się za to, co już wyjawił. Tarłówna nie wiedziała, co z sobą począć. Runęła złuda, że odnajdzie w nim brata, wyrosła pomiędzy nimi przepaść bez dna. Oboje równocześnie zdali sobie sprawę zupełnie jasno, że nie mają sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia, obojgu zaciążyła męcząca nieznośnie sytuacja. U niego wybuchnął żal, że wyrzekł te słowa, że zniweczył dotychczasowy stosunek do niej oparty na własnej męczarni, ale na jej nieświadomości. Ona poczuła w swym sumieniu gorycz niezmierną, zbudził się w niej wyrzut, że przedtem go nie odgadła i że zrodzone przed rokiem wątłe przeczucie jego miłości stłumiła tak prędko, nie wierząc w nie. Ale cóż by to pomogło? Świadomość jego uczuć nie zniweczyłaby wszakże jej miłości do Andrzeja. Tamto musiało się stać, tamto jest silniejsze ponad wszystko. Cóż ona mu teraz odpowie, czym go uspokoi, jaką radę da?... Ach! Już lepsze milczenie, każde słowo może być teraz dla niego szyderstwem, nawet najserdeczniejsze, może mieć brzmienie odmienne i źle odczute. Szli obok siebie gnani siłą bezwiedną, by jak najprędzej się rozejść, bali się własnych słów, lękali spojrzeń. Gdy podbiegł do nich Januszek, nie mówili również nic, na wszelkie pytania malca Jan kiwał głową bezmyślnie i jakby nie rozumiejąc. Janusz spytał obcesowo: - Cóż to, zaniemówiliście, że słowa z was nie można wydębić, a możeście olśnili? Mówił owczarz Matwiejek, że jest taki duch, co się w muchę zmienia i jak siądzie na oczach, to człowieka olśni. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, malec wzruszył ramionami i popędził znowu, goniąc psy. Jan myślał: ...Olśniliśmy oboje, tylko ja już dawno, dawno... ona zaś na Krasnej Duszohubie... Podchodzili do zabudowań dworskich. Wtem Jaś wciągnął Tarłównę gorączkowo w otwartą furtkę ogrodu. Gdy stanęli wśród łopianów i krzewów dzikich, porwał obie jej ręce z przytłumionym okrzykiem. - Andziu, po co ja ci to wyznałem wszystko!? Ty nawet wiedzieć nie powinnaś o ranie, która we mnie jątrzy. Ty..., ty... sama cierpisz strasznie, bo i twoja... miłość ma okowy, po co ci jeszcze... to moje nieszczęście... Rozpłakał się, pochylił głowę nisko, aż do kolan Andzi, zgarbiony jak chłop... i szlochając upadł na ziemię, całując jej stopy. - Przebacz... daruj, żem cię struł... żem ci zrobił zawód... że... nie jestem ci już bratem... - jęczał. Tarłówna drżała, łzy sypały się z jej oczu gęstą, gorącą rosą. Pochyliła się nad nim, obejmując dłońmi jego głowę rozpaloną. - Co ja pocznę, co pocznę nieszczęsna - szeptała bezradnie. - Jasiu, wstań, przez litość... co robisz?... On zerwał się, twarz miał we łzach i pyle, wzrok prawie obłąkany. Andzia przeraziła się go. Jan popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnymi oczami i, ściskając jej ręce w swoich, wyrzucił przejmującym szeptem: - Nic już, nic!... Więcej ani słowa o tym... nie męcz się, jestem podły... bądź szczęśliwa, wybacz mi moją śmiałość... Jestem tutaj... zupełnie zbyteczny, a zostać muszę... Obco mi... obco... strasznie!... Zakręcił się na miejscu i znikł za furtką, zostawiając Andzię w osłupieniu.